This invention is directed to a device for skinning meat cuts of irregular thickness and more particularly to a skinning device that provides selective resistance to a meat product.
Utilization of conveyors to skin meat, poultry and fish is known in the industry. Currently, flat pieces are predominantly skinned in this manner because the pressure used to hold the meat product against the blade and toothroller holds the food product down firmly. This pressure causes the majority of the skin of the food product to contact the blade and be removed.
While useful, when the configuration of the food product is not flat, uniform pressure deforms the product, causes product loss, and misses the skin on the thinner parts of the meat product. Also, the heavy pressure across the food product may cause damage to the thicker portion while attempting to skin the thinner portion and it is difficult to maintain the belt in a centered position. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a device for skinning meat products by providing selective resistance to portions having different thickness.
A further objective is to provide a skinning device that is compliant to and quickly conforms to a food product's thickness.
A still further objective is to provide a device for skinning meat products that does not deform the product, does not cause product damage and maximizes skin removal.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description and drawings.